The New Eurovision Song Contest 03
For the last edition, see The New Eurovision Song Contest 02 The New Eurovision Song Contest 03 '''was the third edition of The New Eurovision Song Contest, held in Rejkjavik, Iceland. The contest consisted of three semi-finals and a grand final held on October 2017, all hosted by Greta Salome. Sixty-one countries participated in this edition. Emma from Finland won the contest with the song "Circle of Light" receiving a total amount of 231 points. The host country Iceland finished in second place, with Andorra finishing in third place. Host Venue '''Laugardalshöll is an indoor sporting arena located in Reykjavík, Iceland. The capacity of the arena is 11,000 people. It hosts various sporting events, such as handball, basketball, volleyball and athletics, as well as for other events. Aside from sporting events, it is to day the largest concert venue in Iceland, with capacity of 11,000 people in one hall. Aside from sports and music events, it serves as a general purpose hall for all manner of events. Perhaps the most prominent event to be held at Laugardalshöll was the World Chess Championship 1972, often dubbed the "Match of the Century", in which American challenger Bobby Fischer defeated the Russia champion Boris Spassky. The movie Bobby Fischer Against the World (2011) features scenes from Laugardalshöll. The arena which hosted the 1995 World Men's Handball Championship and many matches of the Iceland national handball team, one of the most successful sport of the country. On November 6, 2010, the "National Assembly", the first step of a constitutional reform process, was held here. It gathered 1000 citizens, randomly picked in the national register. It produced a document listing the main principles of the island nation. From 2007 to 2011, it also hosted CCP Games' EVE Online annual "Fanfest" Location Reykjavík is the capital and largest city of Iceland. It has a latitude of 64°08' N, making it the world's northernmost capital of a sovereign state, and is a popular tourist destination.It is located in southwestern Iceland, on the southern shore of Faxa Bay. With a population of around 123 300 (and over 216 940 in the Capital Region), it is the heart of Iceland's cultural, economic and governmental activity. Reykjavík is believed to be the location of the first permanent settlement in Iceland, which, according to Ingólfur Arnarson, was established in AD 874. Until the 19th century, there was no urban development in the city location. The city was founded in 1786 as an official trading town and grew steadily over the next decades, as it transformed into a regional and later national centre of commerce, population, and governmental activities. It is among the cleanest, greenest, and safest cities in the world. Icelandic nationalist sentiment gained influence in the 19th century and the idea of Icelandic independence became widespread. Reykjavík, as Iceland's only city, was central to such ideas. Advocates of an independent Iceland realized that a strong Reykjavík was fundamental to that objective. All the important events in the history of the independence struggle were important to Reykjavík as well. In 1845 Alþingi, the general assembly formed in 930 AD, was re-established in Reykjavík; it had been suspended a few decades earlier when it was located at Þingvellir. At the time it functioned only as an advisory assembly, advising the King about Icelandic affairs. The location of Alþingi in Reykjavík effectively established the city as the capital of Iceland. In 1874, Iceland was given a constitution; with it, Alþingi gained some limited legislative powers and in essence became the institution that it is today. The next step was to move most of the executive power to Iceland: Home Rule was granted in 1904 when the office of Minister For Iceland was established in Reykjavík. The biggest step towards an independent Iceland was taken on 1 December 1918 when Iceland became a sovereign country under the Crown of Denmark, the Kingdom of Iceland. By the 1920s and 1930s most of the growing Icelandic fishing trawler fleet sailed from Reykjavík and salt-cod production was its main industry, but the Great Depression hit Reykjavík hard with unemployment and labour union struggles occurring that sometimes became violent.On the morning of 10 May 1940, following the German occupation of Denmark and Norway on 9 April 1940, four British warships approached Reykjavík and anchored in the harbour. In a few hours, the allied occupation of Reykjavík was complete. There was no armed resistance, and taxi and truck drivers even assisted the invasion force, which initially had no motor vehicles. The Icelandic government had received many requests from the British government to consent to the occupation, but it always declined on the basis of the Neutrality Policy. For the remaining years of World War II, British and later American soldiers occupied camps in Reykjavík, and the number of foreign soldiers in Reykjavík became about the same as the local population of the city. The Royal Regiment of Canada(RREGTC) formed part of the garrison in Iceland during the early part of the war. The economic effects of the occupation were positive for Reykjavík: the unemployment of the Depression years vanished and construction work began. The British built Reykjavík Airport, which is still in service today, mostly serving domestic flights. The Americans, meanwhile, built Keflavík Airport, situated 50 km (31 mi) west of Reykjavík, which would become Iceland's primary international airport. In 1944, the Republic of Iceland was founded and a president, elected by the people, replaced the King; the office of the president was placed in Reykjavík. In the post-war years the growth of Reykjavík accelerated. An exodus from the rural countryside began, largely due to improved technology in agriculture that reduced the need for manpower, and because of a population boom resulting from better living conditions in the country. A once primitive village was rapidly transformed into a modern city. Private cars became common and modern apartment complexes rose in the expanding suburbs. Much of Reykjavík lost its village feel. In 1972, Reykjavík hosted the world chess championship between Bobby Fischer and Boris Spassky. The 1986 Reykjavík Summit between Ronald Reagan and Mikhail Gorbachev underlined Reykjavík's international status. Deregulation in the financial sector and the computer revolution of the 1990s again transformed Reykjavík. The financial and IT sectors are now significant employers in the city. The city has fostered some world-famous talents in recent decades, such as Björk, Ólafur Arnalds and bands Múm, Sigur Rós and Of Monsters and Men, poet Sjón and visual artist Ragnar Kjartansson. Returning artists Results Semi-final 1 * The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country will qualify for the Grand Final. * The nine qualifiers and the country advanced to the second chance round were revealed on October 31, 2017. * Flax denotes the entry that has advanced to the Second Chance Round. Semi-final 2 * The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country will qualify for the Grand Final. * The nine qualifiers and the country advanced to the second chance round were revealed on October 31, 2017. * Flax denotes the entry that has advanced to the Second Chance Round. Semi-final 3 * The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country will qualify for the Grand Final. * The nine qualifiers and the country advanced to the second chance round were revealed on October 31, 2017. * Flax denotes the entry that has advanced to the Second Chance Round. Second Chance Round * All the participating countries except the countries in the Second Chance Round are allowed to vote. *On 1 November 2017 the results were revealed. Grand Final * Thirty countries participated in the final, with all countries participating in the contest eligible to vote. * Non-qualifying countries will be counted as televoting. Scoreboard Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Semi-final 3 Grand Final